Ta plus fidèle compagne
by Cast0r
Summary: "Toi tu voyages, tu explores, tu émerveilles et fascines. Et moi je suis un truc bleu, neuf, vieux et emprunté" Pour un couple qui perdure, en secret. OS


**Auteur: Castor (Ex Bobylasagesse)**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi (et encore heureux, je ne pourrais pas créer le quart de ce qu'ils font en un seul épisode)**

**Couple: Le plus ancien, le plus stable, le plus évident. Le plus romantique à mes yeux ? **

**Warning: Ceci est un cadeau pour Altaïr, que j'ai décidé de publier ici. Faut en faire profiter qu'on me disait.**

**Warning bis: Contient différents spoilers sur Doctor Who.**

**Et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><em>"Est-ce qu'il caresse parfois le Tardis ?"<em>

_"Oui ! Oui ! Et ça me gêne. Je dis: est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse... ?"_

_A l'école des retrouvailles, épisode 3, saison 2_

* * *

><p>Tu sais, elles se moquent mais pourraient comprendre, si elles prenaient le temps de fouiller dans leurs souvenirs. Mais dis moi, des souvenirs, en possèdes tu vraiment ? A quoi ressemblait-elle, ta si chère planète. Celle dont tu parles si peu, comme un secret qui te pèse, que tu voudrais cacher. Est-ce si terrible de devoir affronter ce chemin, seul ? Est-ce si terrible d'affronter les erreurs, celles des autres, ou même les tiennes ? Toi tu voyages, tu explores, tu émerveilles et fascines. Toi tu vantes ce pouvoir immense que les humains possèdent, de changer l'avenir, de se montrer forts, comme si quelque part tu les enviais. Et les gens disent de toi que tu es merveilleux. Mais toi tu les entends, sans vraiment les écouter. Toi tu es un gosse que l'on jette dehors sitôt réveillé. Va courir dans les champs, émerveille toi du monde, et ne viens pas nous embêter. Car si tu reviens trop souvent, du marmot à la bouille attachante, t'en deviens chiant. Encombrant.<p>

Alors, tu cherches dans le voisinage si y'aurait pas un copain, pour ce qui te semblera n'être qu'une journée de plus dans ta vie. Tu accompliras les prouesses, tu multiplieras les conneries, affronteras les dangers. Tu seras, disons, trop occupé à l'impressionner, pour vraiment le comprendre, le connaitre, et t'y attacher. Ca ne sera qu'un inconnu, un partenaire de délire, que tu abandonneras sur la route, pour des raisons évidentes bien sûr. Des excuses faciles. Tu parleras de grandir, sans définir ce verbe. Tu partiras bien vite, dès que son regard croisera le sien. Et qu'il verra ce qu'il y a en toi. C'est à dire pas grand chose, trois fois rien. Des petits flashs, des aventures. Des conquêtes spatiales, des guerres bien menées. Des rendez vous ratés. Pas de souvenirs, ou bien des fabriqués. Ceux que tu peux ranger dans un tiroir, ou une montre à gousset, sans que rien ne dépasse. Et quand ils se rappellent à toi, tu te presses de les évincer. Et tu es parfois humain, à accomplir des prouesses, à ressentir des choses qui te dépassent. Ca te fait si mal que c'est comme mourir.

Rien n'est pire pour toi que ta solitude. Cet affrontement que tu retardes, cette bataille épique qui ne se fera qu'avec toi même, sans public, sans soutiens autre que celui qui se rappellera à toi, quand tu en auras besoin. Ces conseils, ces étreintes. Ces quasi baisers, ces demi sourires. Ces murmures, ces au revoir. Que tu regrettes, comme on regrette les départs. Toutes ces femmes qui se sont succédées ici, tu pourrais sans doute toutes les nommer sans te tromper. Et quoi d'autres ? Oui, c'est vrai, les docteurs ne connaissent de leurs clients que l'essentiel. Ce qui leur servira. Et tu pourras gagner leur confiance en parlant de la pluie, du beau temps, des derniers évènements. Tu riras sans doute un peu avec eux, les entraineras pour une autre partie de loup, à laquelle tu gagneras, sans trop d'orgueil, en les remerciant chaleureusement de leur visite, et à bientôt bien sûr. Quand tu le décideras sans doute. Ces humains sur qui tu veilles, que tu protèges de toutes tes forces, tu les adore et les déteste un peu. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi ?

Derrière ton visage souriant, tes loufoqueries habituelles, que sais-tu de la vie ? Toi le petit génie, celui si prompt à monologuer brillamment, à vanter les destinées terrestres. Toi le touriste, aux lunettes de soleil et collier à fleurs, qui croit que tout se règle en un claquement de doigts, qui sur le plan astral croit connaitre les bons coins touristiques, de quoi faire palpiter tes deux coeurs. Que sais tu réellement ? Un amoncellement de données que personne ne comprend à part toi, à moins de bruler de l'intérieur sous cette vague de connaissance qui finalement n'explique rien. Toi, qui n'a jamais trouvé le courage de simplement suivre le chemin. Assister à l'apocalypse, en connaitre les tenants et les aboutissements, est-ce le ressentir ? Voir un monde à ses heures glorieuses, le voir naitre, le voir mourir, est-ce lui appartenir ? Ou ce n'est qu'un livre d'histoire tombé sur le sol, ouvert à une page au hasard qu'un courant d'air tournera. Peut-être toi, claquant la porte, pour ne pas revenir à une fin à laquelle tu as assisté. Une fin que tu tiens à dissimuler.

Idiot. Certes, Gallifrey n'a pas eu la fin que tu espérais, mais as-tu besoin de lui créer un conte pour lui rendre hommage ? Mon cher, mon tendre Peter pan en pleine régénération, arrêter de grandir n'est pas la solution, et emmener ces enfants dans des pays extraordinaires ne les rendra pas éternels pour autant. Docteur, quel est le médicament capable de soigner ta solitude ? Un petit cachet sans doute, de forme rectangulaire, petit mais plus efficace que l'armée de Gangis Khan. Un truc bleu, neuf, vieux et emprunté par mégarde, un jour inconnu où tu t'es saisis de moi, voleur, pour mieux me faire rencontrer les étoiles. Moi qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres véhicules, de ceux à qui l'on donne des coups de pieds au moindre soucis technique, que l'on engueule férocement. De ceux qui assistent en silence aux aléas de la vie. Qui partagent la vie des pilotes, secrètement. Au hasard de miettes, poussières, magasines et emballages vides. Sac sur le siège passager, clé tintant au contact, boite à gants pleine de surprise, de vieux cds. Tes radios préférées programmées avec difficultés. Et que l'on aime. En effet tu me caresses et tant pis si ça les fait rire. Tu passes ta main sur ce bois, tu fais le tour de mon coeur, celui qui peut rendre fou les hommes, comme seul le coeur d'une femme peut le faire.

Sans pouvoirs particuliers que ceux fournit à la construction. A demi organique, comme un implant pratique. Moi, j'ai changé d'apparence au gré de tes époques avant de prendre la forme d'un appel à l'aide. Et pourtant, mon véritable aspect se dissimule dans ton regard. Parce qu'avant tout, avant d'être merveilleuse, je suis surtout une porte. Un seuil, que l'on franchit. Ta dernière demeure, docteur. Moi, je suis cette maison que tu gardes dans tes souvenirs. L'éclat de bois d'un arbre désormais abattu. Je suis ton enfance. Moi je suis entrouverte sur la silhouette d'une femme. Moi je laisse passer le pas lourd d'un homme. Moi je claque après ta course, ta main à peine accrochée à ma poignée, pour te laisser vivre de nouvelles aventures. Moi je me verrouille pour que le soir, les monstres ne viennent pas te déranger. Moi j'ai une âme que tu possèdes jalousement. Moi, je suis devenue plus grosse qu'une baleine stellaire, pour que tu ne sois plus seul à voyager dans le temps. Moi je suis pratique, et un peu étrange, à ton image. Moi, je suis quelques lettres, un nom à priori un peu compliqué.

Moi, je suis ta plus fidèle compagne.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience.<strong>


End file.
